The ultimate mission
by Squallion
Summary: This is my first fanfic so i hope you all like it.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I just had fun with it.**

**Warning: Yaoi & Yuri so plz don't flame.**

**Chapter 1: The mission**

Naruto and Sasuke were walking home from a hard day of training when Sakura appeared and said, "Hey I have been looking every where for you guys, Kakashi sensei wants us to report to the village gate." "Well what are we waiting for lets get going we don't want to keep Kakashi waiting." replied Naruto as they ran off for the gate. When they got to the gate they saw two other people besides Kakashi the other ones were Sensei Iruka and the last was a girl that none of them had seen before. "Well you finally got here, we waited here forever to tell you about our latest mission." said Kakashi "This is your new teammate Aikan Hayabusha. She just graduated from the Ninja Academy but there no open teams to put her on so she is with you for now. Oh and before I forget Iruka Sensei will be with us on this mission to help us and evaluate this cell so do your best." Aikan was wearing a traditional Chinese dress that stopped mid thigh, black Chinese shoes and two Katana sheaths. "Hello everyone you already know my name so let me tell you my fighting style. I use dual Katanas and my fav jutsu is lighting style and I am a thief." said Aikan. "Well grab you weapons and scrolls we leave as soon as everyone is ready." said Kakashi "But wait, how are we supposed to prepare for a mission if we don't even know what it is." Sakura asked. "Oh I forgot that, well your mission is to assonate the three Warlords of village that threatened this village if we didn't swear allegiance to them. They have already conquered the other Shinobi nations with their vast numbers. We are to go in as two mean teams Naruto your with Iruka, Sasuke you with me, and Sakura your with Aikan. So everyone is briefed now hurry up and get ready." said Kakashi. In a few hours, everyone was ready and they left on the most dangerous mission of their lives.

**Chapter 2 part 1: The romance**

Sasuke and Kakashi were running through the forest when shurikens and kunais and came flying at them. Sasuke pulled Kakashi out of the way just in time and landed on top of him. "Oh … sorry "said Sasuke blushing "That's okay it was an accident and besides I would have been killed. Shh I hear them coming." said Kakashi as he pulled a camo Sheet from his bag and pulled Sasuke closer which made him blush even more. He barely had time to cover them both before the unseen enemy came to where they were and they left. After uncovering them selves Sasuke said "Well at least things can't get any worse today." as he said that it all of a sudden started to rain soaking them in the first few seconds. "Damn you had to go and jinx it didn't you." said Kakashi angrily "Lets forget about whose fault it is there is a outcrop of rocks lets go under there for shelter." replied Sasuke bitterly. They ran to the outcrop of rocks and tried to start a fire with tinder that was in their bags but even that was wet. "Well how are we supposed to stay dry and warm?" asked Sasuke "Well first we need to get out of these wet clothes first then we will have to share body heat." answered Kakashi. So they proceeded to take off their clothes and they laid on the ground facing each other. Coming close together Sasuke whispered, "You know I have always thought of you as more then just our leader." Kakashi leaned forward, kissed him, and said, "So have I." They start kissing and are knocked out stone cold before they could go any further.

**Chapter 2 part 2: Best friends Forever **

Sakura and Aikan were setting traps to make their campsite safe, form enemy ninja and animals alike, when they saw two dark figures just standing around. Sakura threw shurikens and Aikan threw some kunais at the figures but one grabbed the other and pulled him out of the way of the weapons. "Aikan we have to check to see if they are still here. I will be right behind you the whole way, don't worry." Sakura said as they moved over to where they saw the figures. When they got there none was there, Aikan thought that she saw a flicker of movement on the ground but dismissed it as a optical illusion. She then went to camp to get ready for bed, when she was inside the tent she pulled off her dress and found a huge black widow spider on it and she screamed. Sakura came running in, slipped on her bar of soap and her face landed right in-between Aikan's chest. Sakura was so embarrassed that when she got up her face was as pink as her hair. "S-Sorry Aikan are you alright." she said as she pulled Aikan to her feet. "Yeah I'm okay you can stop worrying about me." "Well I wanted to make sure that you were okay. I'll make it up to you I will cook dinner and do the dishes and you can just rest we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Sakura went to catch some fish, gather some fruit, and collect some firewood. As she got back though a sudden down pour started and they were forced inside the tent. "Well at least we have some fruit to eat." They each took a bite from the strange fruit and fell asleep almost at once.

**Chapter 2 part 3: The teacher and his student **

Naruto and Iruka were walking in the forest trying to find a safe campsite for the night. Out of nowhere, Naruto sprang a trap. Iruka went for Naruto's shoulder but got his ass instead. Naruto was so surprised that he jumped clear over the spike pit and safely over to the other side. "Hey why did you do that for.?" said Naruto that is when he noticed the pit. Iruka not wanting someone to grab his ass just walked around the trap. "I am sorry Naruto I meant to grab your shoulder but you moved too far forward." explained Iruka. "Let's just keep going and never mention this to anyone." Naruto said as he walked away towards a huge tree with gaps in its roots. "Nar...Naruto wait up I want to tell you something." panted Iruka. "Yes what is it Sensei." "I love you more then just as a friend and brother." said Iruka out load. "Well I'm sorry but I can't return the feelings I still love Sakura." answered Naruto "Why don't we just make camp so in the morning we can kill those S.O.B.S, and get home to the village." As they started to prepare for the camp two darts came flying out of the forest and stuck themselves in Naruto and Iruka's neck. They blacked out without even having a chance to fight back. They heard a female voice say, "Well the bosses will be happy to have the whole set." and that was the last thing they heard.

A/N: This is my first fanfic hope you all liked it. I will post more soon.


End file.
